Electric hybrid vehicles offer the potential for significant fuel economy improvements over their conventional counterparts; however, their market penetration is limited because of their relatively high cost/benefit ratio. It becomes pertinent to develop hybrid technologies that reduce cost and improve vehicle fuel economy. Two of the contributors to the cost of the hybrid vehicle are the energy storage (battery) power capacity and the size of the electric motor/generators required to realize all-electric reverse in many electric-variable-transmission (EVT)-based hybrid systems. The factors that affect the efficiency of the system include the operating efficiency of the motor/generators and the parasitic losses of high-pressure hydraulic pump and clutch spin losses.